Good Guy
by graydama
Summary: Relena woke up, buried beneath the ground. And she knows who placed her there. However, the soil is still soft, and there's room for one more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

* * *

A clenching cough racked her chest as she gripped the dirt, dragged herself another inch, until she finally gulped the first lungful of clean air. Her head almost dropped back down, vision blurred, all she could focus on now was breathing. The moist dirt, it stuck to her, snared her ankles, her hips, as if it harrowed to let her go. After a few moments, each breath cleared her sight, and she was able to see her surroundings. Dawn was breaking through, trees surrounded her, and the roots of one tree were within arm's reach.

The longer Relena laid there the more the cold tried to seep through her skin. Her consciousness slipping through her fingers, and her muscles felt the call to go back to sleep. Her lip trembled and the hair on her arms stood on end.

She coughed again and wiped her mouth, only to slab more dirt on her face. There was nothing she could do about it, but she did get on her knees. Nausea clawed her stomach, seemed to knock her eyes out too as everything swayed for a minute. Relena took even breaths, held her balance, tried to keep her line of sight steady to one place. She chose a rock with no significance other than that it was the largest and closest thing to her.

Another handful of minutes passed, and her muscles began to lose the drowsiness that desired her to stay, to fall back. Relena looked at her hand for the first time and knew from the stain that she wouldn't be far off from having to return to the same spot. Before dawn could wake any further she began her track back to the house.

With every passing tree brought a memory that she hadn't called for, but couldn't fight off. There was only so much strength she had. So her mind played it all in reverse, the morning sickness she confused for signs of expectations, his attentiveness she mistook, the sparks she felt when they were in the same room misread. No, she didn't misread them, she just changed the signs, so she wouldn't think there was a cliff ahead.

Those warm eyes that she loved so much, that only shone for her, she chose to see only the love they had planted. She disregarded where the roots were spreading, inched closer to her neck, in her lungs, day by day. Poisoned her. Now it wasn't the betrayal that aided her in her track home, no, for some reason neither rage nor sorrow had not filled her. She had felt it last night, paralyzed as she was lowered in the ground half conscious, but not now.

What pushed her muscles to work, to keep one dirt stained foot in front of the other, was the love she had for him. How they met, how they collided time and again when they didn't mean to, when they learned to trust each other, and when they fell in love. All of that wasn't a lie, it all happened. Despite her grievous misinterpretations in understanding her husband motives these last few weeks, everything prior was genuine. It was real.

So, no it wasn't heartbreak that filled her, it was resolve. The emotions she felt last night bruised her, and she knew if she sat to ponder them she might as well lay back on the ground and accept the fate she was supposed to last night. However, what was taken from her only left her with unabashed goal. She couldn't rest until she saw him again.

She looked up ahead and saw her home, their home. From where she stood it looked well kept, clean, and warm. Not the home an attempted murder just took place. At the sight of it, she realized her own condition. Her body's function she considered earlier but not appearance. She still wore her sweat pants, loose baby blue t-shirt that now clung to her thin frame and was crumpled and stained with dirt. Relena didn't need a mirror to know how her face might look, she could feel the grit of the dirt on it, and the clumps of soil still stuck in her hair.

A sane part of her reasoned that this was crazy, she needed to run, find a trusted neighbor and call the police. Get somewhere safe, return to her friends and family. Yet those rational calls came from a mountain a hundred miles away. If she did what was sensible she would never satiate this desire to face him. She wanted to see him. Now when she wasn't afraid to, when she had this last bit of strength left. Whatever would fill her afterward, after being dead for a night, she trembled at the thought.

Nonetheless she was alive right now, she would do now what her rationality had failed before. She took a deep breath as she broke from the woods, and took another one when her foot hit the even colder stepping stone. He could be expecting her, possibly saw her approach from the windows, she almost welcomed it since it would save her the time to search.

Her suspicions only grew when she found the back porch door open without resistance. She forged on, passed the kitchen stumbling a little on the cold tiles, through the living room she never thought she would see again, and reached the stairs. With each step she took she passed the framed photographs she used to fuss over. The moments she always treasured with him. She didn't stop to look at them. The carpet silenced her steps, not that it would've mattered to her veteran husband, but it did feel normal. This was her home, she had felt safe here, an old sense of comfort wanted to settle around her shoulders but none of it could rest in her.

There was no real reason why she had chosen to start in her room to look for him, but he was there. The drapes drawn, the room in calm silence. Any other day, this would've have been the perfect morning. She could still feel those early days, when the covers snuggled her legs, and his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. Once again she didn't try to conceal her steps as she strode toward his side of the bed. One glance at his bed stand and she knew why he hadn't jolted out of bed the moment she opened the porch door.

His prescribed sleeping pills would knock out anyone, and he sometimes took more than prescribed on stressful days. She hadn't liked it, but she knew better than anyone of the terrors that sprung up unwanted and unyielding. That was another reason she thought everything was okay, he was taking those less frequently. She hadn't noticed that he was doing the exact opposite for some other medications.

She laid a hand on his cheek, the skin so warm, if she closed her eyes for a moment, it was like everything was back to normal. But it wasn't.

"Oh Heero." She whispered, an old habit.

There was nothing more she could say to him, she didn't even want to look around the house to see if she could find out why he had done it. Relena concluded that if she had to search for the answers of why Heero had wanted to kill her, and go through with it, he would've explained it that night. How long ago he took the pill she didn't know, but their potency was good enough for her to do what she wanted at this point. For however long she had remaining.

She stood there a moment longer and memorized his face again, another habit. Emotionless, stone faced, she had heard it all when people described Heero. Relena never corrected them, because yes he was aloof, but she saw everything in between that and more with Heero. As foolish as it was, she felt a swirl of sadness spread in her chest, because she would never see those ice blue eyes melt when they smiled at her.

As she stepped away to go into the utility closet, she wondered if he too thought the same when he had poisoned her. The greatest irony because of how much he trained her to detect when there was poison in her drinkd. When she returned he was still fast asleep, she had brought all the supplies she had needed. Three trash bags and rope. She tied his feet as he had done hers but joined the knots to the rope snaring his wrist.

With slow and calm hands, she took one trash back and slipped it up to his waist, tied that to hold in place, and without looking at his face again put the other trash bag over his head. Not a stir from him. She used the last piece of rope to tie at the end of his ankles proceeded to drag him out of bed, though she did place pillows beneath to cushion his fall. Just in case he did wake when she pulled him from the bed. Relena gave it a second but he remained silent.

He may have overdosed on those pills. It was too late to check now. He was heavy, and she struggled the whole way down the stairs, to the kitchen, and down the porch steps. When she was half way through her backyard she had stopped and hacking coughs gripped her throat. Panting she looked at her arm as she wiped her mouth, a dark substance had begun to replace the dark red blood that was their earlier. Relena looked ahead to the trail she had taken to get here and then back to the house. She may not make it, but she had nothing to lose anymore.

She dragged him, her hands burning, her lungs hating her for every step. Her logic side returned trying to convince her to stop, find help. But it didn't take a doctor to know that whatever Heero had given her it was meant to kill her eventually. Relena knew Heero didn't make mistakes, for some reason she was able to stave off the poison's lethal affect this long, but it was coming back with vengeance, it would do its job, just like she had to do this as well.

She sighed as the spot he had buried her emerged a few yards ahead. Almost done she thought. Then another wave of nausea hit her the closer she got to the turned soil, she stumbled and threw up next to the roots, then had to fight off another bloody cough. Before she lost all her strength she went and grabbed the rope and gave one last hard tug and he was in the hole. She dropped to her knees. There were no birds that sang, just the wind cutting through the leaves.

Relena had no more strength to step into the whole with him, so she half pushed half fell in beside him. Every breath began to hurt, became feint, her lungs too full of needles. He may live through this, but she didn't want to be alone when she left. Thoughts of the world, her friends, family, Heero, they began to slip, and only one kept going on repeat.

"Goodbye." She whispered to him. . . and she smiled as his blue eyes flooded her memory one last time.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello everyone! Hope everyone has been doing okay!

I'm so sorry for being gone for so long and I have truly missed everyone here! It looks like my last post was back in 2017. :'D To sum up, I have been working on my fics and OCs but I have also been working on original content as well. 2018 was hectic for me and 2019 was no different. Fortunately I do have fics that I plan to post in a couple of days but thought it would best to start off small and build up to my old pace. I actually finished this fic a **long** time ago but just didn't feel like it was ready yet but here you go now! :D It's based on the song Good Guy by Eminem ft. Jessie Reyez. At the time I felt like I had a lot of fics of Relena and Heero, along with the AU's with their children, that showed how connected they were, how much love had grown between them. I thought it would be great practice to show if things got more complicated than that. This is a one-shot so sorry I don't plan to add a chapter 2 for the moment. Sorry for any typos!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
